Lion Versus Tiger
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: Rei, a pink haired sushi-loving blader makes a bet with Kyouya Tategami, a powerful Leone blader. Who is going to win? Rei or Kyouya? Rated T for Rei's cursing


Bey Metal City was a very loud and tumultuous location. Sirens and loud sounds was heard around the city. A thirteen year old Japanese girl doesn't care about how rambunctious the city gets since she was used to the city setting. Her amaranth colored hair was kept in formal pixie cut with bangs slightly covering her right eye. Her steel blue colored eyes was concealed by a pair of silver framed rose tint sunglasses. The Japanese teen wears a pair of neon purple and white Beats over the ear headphones around her neck. A huge blue bubble was formed from her mouth it pops immediately.

"Rei!" exclaims a voice.

The girl known as Rei asks, "Huh?"

She turns her head around and sees a maroon haired girl around the age of twelve running towards her. Rei stops immediately and waits for the girl to catch up with her. As the younger Japanese girl catches up with the pink hair Asian teenager. She lifts her sunglasses up to reveal her beautiful bluish-gray eyes.

"You left the shop without picking your beyblade," pants the maroon haired girl.

Rei yells, "Shit I forgot to pick up Resonance Tigris! I'm so sorry Madoka!"

"Yes and I managed to fix the damage it received from that battle," comments Madoka as she gives Rei a magenta pink and amaranth pink beyblade to its owner.

The amaranth haired blader states, "Again thanks for fixing my beyblade Madoka. Now I can battle Kyouya finally."

As Madoka hears the Resonance Tigris blader's responds, she groans loudly because she knows what was going to happen. Now her hard work was going to be wasted because Madoka is aware on how aggressive Kyouya gets during a beybattle. But then again, Rei is definition of aggressive according to the maroon haired beymechanic and Yuzuki. The pink haired blader walks off, leaving Madoka behind. There was a reason behind battle she requested with Kyouya.

* * *

"_Let's make a bet Kyo," I said._

_Kyouya asked, "What kind of bet you want to make with me Rei?"_

_ Kyouya and I stood there and his sky blue eyes glanced over towards my steel blue colored eyes. A noticeable smirk appeared on the Rock Leone blader's face as I thought about what the bet should be about._

"_You're still thinking about it about it Tiger Girl," crudely remarked the Leone blader._

_I muttered, "Shut up you ass."_

"_What did you just call me!" yelled Kyouya,_

_I commented, "Calm down Kyouya and I have the perfect bet. If you win, I admit that you're a stronger blader than I and I'll do your dirty for two weeks."_

_"Why two?" smirked the fourteen year old blader._

_I stated, "I have to go to Summer Sonic this year since my parents got me VIP tickets for both days in Osaka. As I was say…. If I win the bet, you have to admit that I am the better blader and to reorganize my CD collection from A to Z."_

_"That's easy," commented the Leone blader._

_I said, "You know I have a shitload of CD and it's going to take a long time to organize them."_

_ Kyouya's eyes widen and thought about how many CDs I collected. I chuckled to myself since I had over 150 CDS from different artist like Linkin Park, Cobra Starship, Maroon 5, Sleeping with Sirens, Inoue Joe, DBSK, and many more artists. I knew Kyo would struggle with this and I wanted him to suffer a bit. From there, I walked away from the shocked green haired blader's with a huge grin on my face, I knew I was going to win this bet, but for now I placed my signature neon purple Beats headphones and started to listen to my music._

* * *

Rei was feeling enthusiastic about the match before walking into a sushi restaurant that was close by from here. She couldn't have a beybattle with an empty stomach. The thirteen year old pink haired blader approaches a chair and sees the chef that was here.

The chef asks, "What would you like Miss Rei?"

"Some Amaebi, Umeboshi, Ikura Gukan, Inarizushi, Awabi, Hamo, and Akagai," responds Rei.

The sushi chef responds, "Interesting selection there Miss Rei."

The Amaranth haired blader nods her head before she waits patiently for her order. She really enjoys sushi and this place is one of the best places to get good quality sushi. Rei was very enthusiastic to have some lunch before her beybattle with Kyouya. Despite the fact that she's an aggressive blader, Rei is known to be a music love and sushi connoisseur according to Madoka. The sushi chief finishes preparing Rei's order and the thirteen year old blader was ready to eat. The Resonance Tigris blader always love to have sushi before a beybattle. It's an awkward habit for the thirteen year old, but Rei doesn't mind it at all.

By the beypark, Kyouya was waiting for the amaranth haired blader to come. He wonders where the hell she's at. The arrogant teal green haired blader believes that Rei was bluffing about the bet. Suddenly rustling sound was heard and Kyouya points his launcher with his bey inside.

A girl's voice yells, "Don't even dare launch that bey at me!"

Kyouya smirks as he immediately recognizes that voice and he looks up. Rei was on top of a tree branch and hops off from it. The amaranth haired blader lands perfectly on the ground and looks up at Kyouya with her bluish-gray eyes. She was ready to go, which makes Kyouya somewhat impressed.

"I thought you was going to give up on that bet," comments Kyouya.

Rei states, "I'll never give up on a bet I made and plus, I went to have a quick bite before coming here."

"Is your bey finally fixed?" asks the Rock Leone blader.

She reveals Resonance Tigris and replies, "Hell yeah I got it fixed. Picked it up from Madoka's before coming here. Prepare to lose Kyo."

He smirks and says, "You're the one who is going to lose."

Rei walks towards the other side of the beydish and prepares her bey immediately. The pale pink haired blader was enthusiastic to be facing off Kyouya finally. It has been a while since their last battle and the results was quite unexpected.

* * *

"_Lion 100 Fang Fury!" yelled Kyouya._

_ By using Lion Force Gale Force once more, the twister flung debris on the magenta pink and white beyblade. I looked over and saw the impact from Rock Leone's attack and I wondered if I can even win that battle. Resonance Tigris seemed to be losing more stamina, but I gazed over at Rock Leone. The green and white bey started to get weaker, which also caught Kyouya's attention. I knew what to do immediately._

_I said, "Ride the twister Resonance Tigris."_

_ The dual pink colored beyblade does that and there was puzzled expression on the Leone's blader's face. I knew what special move I used to end the match for good._

_Kyouya yelled, "What the hell are you doing Rei"_

_"This Kyo! Special Move: Sound Wave Burst!" I yelled back._

_ My bey glowed a pinkish hue and a tiger with an amaranth pink colored aura appeared from it. It slammed two of its paws and created bursts of sound waves to repel Kyouya's special move. The twister disappeared completely and Tigris launched another power sound wave burst towards Leone. It slammed the green and white colored bey out from the beydish and into a tree._

_I caught Resonance Tigris and said, "I won Kyo!"_

_"Shit!" screamed Kyouya._

* * *

Rei mutters, "Prepare to lose again Kyo."

"I'm not going to lose to you again Rei!" exclaims Kyouya.

"3"

"2"

"1"

The two bladers shouts, "Go Shoot!"

The two beyblades was launched into the red beydish. Tigris and Leone was clashing against each other with intense force. Neither Rei nor Kyouya shows signs of struggling during the match. The power of Resonance Tigris and Rock Leone was considered to be equal. Rei smirks as she realizes this was getting her nowhere and immediately she commands her beyblade to move back. The teal green haired blader smirks and commands his beyblade to continue on attacking Resonance Tigris.

"Echo Shield!" yells Rei.

As Rock Leone attacks Resonance Tigris, the sound waves coming from the green and white beyblade bounces back. It slams Rock Leone towards the edge of beydish.

"What the hell!" yells the tan skinned Japanese blader.

The amaranth haired blader mutters, "Idiot."

"What did you say?" asks a provoked Kyouya.

She doesn't say a word and commands her beyblade to circle around Rock Leone. Kyouya command his beyblade to attack Tigris. Rock Leone doesn't hesitate on attacking the dual pink beyblade. As Rei sinks under pressure, a triumphant smile appears on the teal haired blader's face.

"Lion Gale Force Wall!" yells Kyouta.

Leone uses its ball tip to focus on the air pressure of the area surrounding it. A twister was formed and it attacks Resonance Tigris with such force. Rei grits her teeth commands her beyblade to move away. In a swift moment, Tigris dodges the attack and Kyouya states at Rei with his bright blue colored eyes.

The amaranth haired blader states, "I will show you what a real special move is. Beat Scratch."

An amaranth pink tiger appears from Rei's pink beyblade. The claws of Tigris's paws extends and it scratches Leone. Scratch marks appears on Leone's beyblade and Kyouya glares at Rei immediately. A loud and unbearable screech was heard with each scratch. Leone's spin was reduced drastic much to Kyouya's shock. He knows that Rei is an aggressive blader, but he didn't to expect her to be that tough.

Kyouya closes his eyes and comments, "You're a strong blader I have to admit Rei, but you aren't that strong,."

"Want to finish it off in one more special move Kyo?" wonders the amaranth haired blader.

He smirks and replies back, "Bring it on!"

"Special Move! Sound Wave Burst!" yells Rei.

Kyouya shouts, "Lion Wild Wing Fang Dance!"

Rei's beyblade glows a pinkish hue and a tiger with an amaranth pink colored aura appeared from it. It slams two of its paws and creates sound bursts. Leone appears from Kyouya's beyblade and creates a slower, but powerful twister and attacks Resonance Tigris directly. Both strong powerful special moves clash against each other with immense pressure. A huge explosion emerges and both bladers shields their bodies from the explosion. As the dust clears up immediately, both Leone and Tigris was outside the beydish.

"It's a tie," says Rei.

Kyouya responds back, "Yeah and what happens now?"

"Sushi?" asks the thirteen year old Japanese.

The teal haired blader asks her as he picks up Leone, "Are you paying?"

"You pay for yourself Kyo and I pay for myself to make it even," comments the pink haired as she picks up Tigris.

Kyouya smirks, "Sounds fair."

* * *

**This ends this lovely one shot. I might do another one-shot with romance between Rei and Kyouya. Here is some translation.**

**Amaebi= Raw Shrimp**

**Umeboshi= Pickled Plum Fruit**

**Ikura Gurkan= Salmon Roe**

**Inarizushi= Fried tofu pouches filled with sushi rice**

**Awabi= Abalone**

**Hamo= Daggertooth Pike Conger**

**Akagai= Ark Clam**

**For now, please read and review.**


End file.
